It can be very helpful to alert residents when their mail is delivered to their homes. The present invention features a mailbox alert device for indicating that mail has been delivered to the mailbox via a flag-raising mechanism.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.